


Shooting Stars

by prongsdeer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prongsdeer/pseuds/prongsdeer





	Shooting Stars

It’s their seventh year at Hogwarts, and Sirius wants to see her at midnight in the Astronomy Tower. They’ve met in a lot of place in last last year. Each other’s dormitory, secluded cornerns, empty classroms, or deserted corridors, but never in the Astronomy Tower. It’s not because they wanted to keep their relationship in secret; it’s more like because their relationship wasn’t serious. At least both of them tried to show this, as Sirius was playing around with a lot of girl and Y/N’s heart was an icy piece of stone from so many disappointment she had to experienced earlier –

but behind every stolen kisses, and every naked cuddles at late nights, and every ’You know I’ll love you forever’ what disguised as a joke, was hiding a feeling that none of them wanted to. A feeling that burns their chest and made their hearts beating faster, a feeling that forced them to smile if they made the other one happy, a feeling that made their legs shake with anticipation after every little touch they exchanged.

Y/N huffs as she steps in the slightly windy Astonomy Tower. It’s spring – the days are warm but the nights are chilly, and she scolding herself for came here without at least a light jacket. Her steps so light Sirius haven’t noticed while she was climbing up on the many stepping stones, only when she’s already there, standing behind him.

„I hope you have a really good reason to dragging me here at this time.” – she says with a little despise on her voice and a tiny, cheeky grin on her face.

Sirius walks closer to her with a smirk which is almost a kind smile, something that not a lot of people could experience from him. He grasp her soft hand, leading the girl to the railing when he stops next to her, shoulder to shoulder, looking up in the clear, stairy night sky. She frowns at him before turns her gaze to the starts too. She doesn’t understand.

„Are we going to stand here in silence all night long?” – she asks, not even realizing she doesn’t cold anymore as the boy’s body heat and his simple presence warmed her up minutes ago.

He smiles and looks down, like he was searching for an asnwer between his boots, before he looks up in the sky again.

„I just wanted to show you something.” – he starts, wrapping a hand around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. His voice is low and almost husky as he continues. – „Do you see that star, over there?” – she follows his gaze, finding a bright little dot in the distance. – „It’s called Sirius. The Brightest Star.”

Y/N stares at it for a long moment in silence before a laugh burst out from her. These words sounds so unrealistic from his mouth. „So this is why you wanted to meet me here?” – her tone isn’t disapproving, but it still causes Sirius to lift up his head and take a step back, though his arm reamined around her.

„I thought it’d be, you know… romantic.”

Y/N looks into his dark, grey eyes; eyes that could hold a millions of secrets and feelings and he still could magane to hide it all if he wants. But not from her, not now, not anymore. „Since when you are a romantic?”

„Since I knew I’m in love with you.” – the words fell from his mouth easily, like every bit of them wanted to escape for a long time.

Y/N’s smile vanishes. She closes her mouth, choking back the urge of grinning wildly or confessing her feelings instantly. Biting her lip, he looking up at Sirius; the brightness and the confidence fading away from his eyes with every second that pass without her love’s respond.

„It’s okay.” – he said finally, not bearing the painful silence anymore. His eyes examining his feet again. – „I just had to say it.”

Her heart beating fast as she fights an internal battle with herself; she’s afraid, but how many times she wanted to hear these words from him? „Do you really love me?”

His eyes sparkles in the moonlight as he suddenly snapped his head up. „Yes.” – he nods, his voice sweet and honest, his expression remains worried.

For a split second, Y/N considered to run away from him, or lying that „Sorry, I don’t love you.”, but her feelings are much stronger than her. The idea for a happy relationship made her drunk, causing to forget there’s chance for pain too.

„Come here, my Brightest Star.” – she laughs, pulling him closer for a tender kiss, but Sirius’ lips are hardly moving on hers. – „I love you too.” – she whispers against his skin, her eyes fixated on his; a few long seconds passed before his lips finally moving for a smile, and Y/N kisses him again, though it’s much harder as none of them could’ve stop themself from smiling.

Y/N beaming. Sirius watches her as she hangs a small, ugly painting on the wall, right above the fireplace. At least Sirius think it’s ugly – Y/N loves it because it’s funny, unique, and this is the first gift they recieved for their first apartment. The house is tiny; there’s only one bedroom, but that’s enough since it’s theirs. There are no neighbors. A forest and a brook is nearby, and they can watch the stars whenever they want to. Because dark times are coming, and they need some peace.

Two years have passed, they’re nineteen, and they’re still live in the same, small house, which now is cozy and warm. Y/N walks in the kitchen, laughing loudly as the smoke fills the room. „No need to mocking at me.” – Sirius says in a sulky voice as Y/N made the light grey smoke vanish after his boyfriend tried to bake her a cake for her birthday – in a muggle way, since he doesn’t know cooking spells. Turns out the oven isn’t his best friend. She starts to eat the half-burnt birthday suprise, and Sirius laughs at her commitment, his enegry, his positivity – even now. She light him up.

Some days are not so cheerful, when they open a Daily Prophet during breakfast, and read the names – finding a friend, somebody they knew, somebody who always said hello, somebody who had to die without a reasonable cause. Maybe they just wanted to fight for making the world a better place, maybe they just wanted to survive, maybe they were just in a bad place in a bad time. It doesn’t matter, because there’s war.

Lily is freaking out, because she’s pregnant. She’s crying to Y/N, because she isn’t ready, because James isn’t ready, because it’s the worst time for it. Sirius and Y/N comfort them; everything’s will be fine, they’re just young, and it’s okay to be afraid –

and Lily and James finally calm down, and they’re happy, because they’ll have a baby.

They’re twenty, and they have to leave their first home to move in a safe place. Their first home, which meant not only home, but love, peace, shelter, and held too many memories about just the two of them, and even more with their friends. They leave everything there. „After it’s over, we’ll come back.” – Sirius tries to cheer Y/N up. It’s late night, and she glance up to the Canis Major before they left.

And she happy she did, because from the city lights they can’t see the stars here. Every morning before they left each other, every time when they separated for doing something for the Order, they’re prepared they’ll never see each other again. Still, after every minute late Y/N’s heart starts beating faster, because she holding onto a hope what never will let her go. And Sirius always come home.

Y/N watches in astonishment how good is Sirius with Harry. He never was a fond of kids, and she never could imagine him as a dad, but seeing him like this making her thinking that maybe one day they also could have this.

Sirius watches Y/N too, laughing at her when she’s too afraid to take Harry in her arms – „He’s so small!” – but once she do, it’s so easy and naturally. He stops crying quickly as she talks to him quietly. Sirius can’t take his eyes off them.

When they’re twenty-one, it isn’t safe anymore meeting with their friends every time they want. By now, mostly it’s just parchments and words, carefully drafted to not writing down anything too dangerous.

This is the first Halloween without them. They’re curled up in the couch, drinking hot chocolate, but Sirius is worried. „I’ll go and check on Wormtail.” – he says, jumping up suddenly as they haven’t heard from their friend so long. Y/N wants to go too, but Sirius convince him it isn’t safe or necessary – he’ll be back soon. He kiss her on the forehead before he left –

and never came back.

The next time when the door open it’s Remus. Hair disheveled, clothes wet from the rain, eyes red from crying. „At least tell me you didn’t know about this.” – he starts without saying hello, and Y/N doesn’t understand; her legs shaking from a bad feeling. Her friend tell her everything, and she couldn’t beleive – Lily is dead, James is dead, Peter is dead, and Sirius; even worse.

Remus catches her before she could collapse on the hard wooden floor, and now she’s crying, uncontrollably and without stopping even for a second; and he has to hold her face and almost shouting at her firmly because she can’t breath, she’ll choke on his tears. An eternity later she’s still crying on Remus’ shoulder before she finally find her voice,

„He couldn’t do it.”

But he doesn’t believe her. He leaves, and Y/N is all alone.

A month later the public is happier. The Dark Lord is gone, but Y/N doesn’t care about it anymore. She lost everything. Leaving the house what they called safe place, she moved back to their first home. It’s dusty and dark, but she can’t imagine any other place to live in now, or anymore again. She’s cleaning, and she’s okay, until the ugly painting above the fireplace laughing at her face; she seize it and break into tiny pieces, because Sirius hated it, and this was the first thing they have together.

Every night she sits on the porch, searching for Sirius’ star, and crying when the sky is cloudy and she couldn’t see it.


End file.
